las flechas de cupido
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: este es mi fic de san valentin, disfruten


Las flechas de Cupido

Casi era el día de San Valentín y ninguno de nuestros blaiders favoritos tenia nada planeado pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar

Yu, kenta, ginga, madoka, tsubasa, rox, kyoya, hikaru, ryuga y vale estaban caminando hablando de que podían hacer para celebrar San Valentín pero luego unas palomas blancas llegaron y dejaron algo en las manos de vale que parecían ser un arco y flechas con corazones en lugar de puntas, también había un mensaje

"que dice?"- pregunto madoka

" dice, cada año me toca descansar en estas fechas y le encargo mis flechas a un mortal, este año es tu turno"- leyó la carta, y se quedo confundida

"son las flechas y el arco de Cupido?"- pregunto rox

"no creerás eso verdad?"- dijo ryuga

" deberíamos probarlas, a ver que pasa"- dijo ginga

"ok"- dijo vale

Ella agarro el arco, vio a dos chicos y a cada uno le disparo una flecha y después vieron que ellos se terminaron abrazando y lucían muy enamorados, ellos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

" wow, parece que si lo son"- dijo hikaru impactada

" mejor cuida bien esas cosas, no queremos que el dios del amor se enfurezca con nosotros"- dijo kyoya

"si, por algo te eligió a ti, no dejes que algo malo les pase"- le dijo kenta a vale a lo que ella asintió

"esta bien, las cuidare mucho"- dijo vale

Cuando llegaron a B-Pit madoka vio que tenia una solicitud de video chat, y cuando lo abrió resulto ser el equipo excalibur que les iba a dar una invitación

" En mi mansión se hará una fiesta elegante para celebrar el día de los enamorados y queríamos invitarlos, será una mascarada, así que además de venir elegantes deberán venir disfrazados, pueden llevar a quien quieran, sus boletos de avión les llegaran en una hora, también si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa, les aviso que también invitare a los otros equipos y a los demás blaiders legendarios a venir"- les dijo julian

"entonces puedo llevar a mi hermana y a un par de amigas?"- pregunto vale

" claro que puedes"- dijo sophie

" en fin ,vendrán?"- pregunto Claus

"si"-contestaron todos menos ryuga

"adiós"- dijo julian antes de terminar con la conversación

" si creen que voy a ir están equivocados"-dijo ryuga

"claro que iras, no queras que le cuente a mamá que me olvidaste en el torneo de el desierto hace dos meses, verdad?- dijo amenazando a su hermano adoptivo

"bien, iré"- dijo ryuga

Todos se habían emocionado por ese baile, pero vale tenia un problema, ella no podía cuidar las flechas de Cupido al mismo tiempo que disfrutar de la fiesta y decidió ir con un amigo de confianza para que las cuidara en su lugar

" kenta necesito que me ayudes"- dijo vale al pequeño

" que necesitas?"- pregunto kenta

"quiero que durante la fiesta tu cuides las flechas de Cupido, si quieres te hago un traje para disimularlas pero ayúdame, por favor"- le suplico la chica

"pero es tu deber, y con quien vas a ir que te importa mucho?"- pregunto kenta mirándola con sospecha

"c-con ryuga"- le contesto sonrojada

" ya se te declaro? "- pregunto a lo que ella se le lleno la cara de vergüenza

"que?!, no, solamente me invito porque dijo que seria mas humillante ir solo"- le contesto

"si claro, como digas"- le dijo el niño sabiendo que mentía

"ese no es el punto aquí, aceptas o no?"

"bien, pero si necesito ese disfraz que dijiste"- le dijo kenta con una sonrisa

"ok, lo hare junto con el mío"- le dijo vale

Todos ya tenían sus trajes y sus mascaras listas, la mayoría de los chicos estaban esperando a sus citas para la fiesta

"porque se tardan tanto?"- se pregunto kyoya

"no lo se pero que tanto les cuesta disfrazarse?"- dijo ryuga

"por cierto gracias por invitarme ginga, pero quien dijiste que era mi cita?"- pregunto hyoma

"su nombre es anzu, es la hermana menor de vale"- contesto ginga

" porque yo estoy aquí?"- pregunto dark

"porque si"- dijo tsubassa

"ya salgan!"- grito ryuga

"ok, pero no grites"- contesto madoka quien dejo sin aliento a ginga

Madoka llevaba un vestido rosa pastel un poco esponjado hasta las rodillas, la falda era blanca pero tenia una tela rosa enzima que se mostraba en la parte de atrás del vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos, los zapatos eran de tacón color rojo y uno de ellos tenia dos listones rojos que se cruzaban hasta llegar a sus rodillas, el vestido tenia unas alas blancas en su espalda, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y un listón rojo en su cabello, y llevaba un antifaz rojo

"te..te ves muy hermosa"- dijo ginga

"gracias, mejor nos vamos"- le dijo madoka tomando su mano

"haya los vemos"- les dijo ginga antes de irse

"ok, después los alcanzamos"- dijo yu

"ya estoy lista"- dijo rox

Rox llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón hasta las rodillas esponjado con detalles azul celeste y las mangas cortas celestes transparentes, tenía un moño en frente de lado derecho de su cintura, sus botas eran blancas hasta las rodillas ,su cabello un listón azul y llevaba alas de águila en la espalda y su mascara era azul

" esta lista mi bella dama"- le pregunto tsubassa al ofrecerle su brazo

"claro mi caballero"- le dijo rox al tomar su brazo

"es nuestro turno"- dijeron las amigas de vale

"guau, como te llamas?"- pregunto dark al ver a una de las chicas

"soy aitza y ella es maría"- le contesto aitza al dejar sin aliento a dark

Aitza era aperlada de ojos café cabello café , y llevaba un vestido color durazno sin mangas largo con escote de corazón y alas de hada semitransparentes, sandalias blancas, su cabello suelto y una mascara naranja claro

María era morenita, cabello risado y esponjado y ojos café llevaba un vestido color guindo, largo, con decoraciones de rosas guindas en el escote , su cabello con una coleta de lado, sandalias negras y un antifaz negro

"bueno vámonos, nos acompañas dark?"- pregunto maría

" claro"- dijo antes de irse con ellas

" sigo yo"- dijo anzu

Anzu era blanca, de cabello güero corto y ondulado y ojos café, su vestido era largo de color lila con detalles plateados y un listón plateado largo bajo el busto , llevaba zapatillas plateadas, un antifaz plateado, llevaba alas de ángel y su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba una coronilla de ángel dorada

"tu eres hyoma?"- pregunto al estar en frente de el

"y-yo..s-si, nos vamos?"- le pregunto hyoma nervioso ofreciéndole el brazo

"si"- dijo anzu tomando su brazo y yéndose con el

"trátala bien o vale nos matara"- le dijo yu fastidiándolo

" es mi turno"- dijo titi

Titi llevaba un vestido esponjado color blanco con un listón negro en la cintura y su cabello en una cola de caballo baja y con una tiara de princesa además de su antifaz negro con detalles blancos

"vamos yu"- dijo titi sin notar que yu estaba sonrojado

"s-si"- dijo yu tomándola de la mano

"me toca a mi"- dijo hikaru

Hikaru llevaba un vestido azul marino un poco esponjado, un escote con holanes y su vestido tenia diamantes en la cintura, llevaba alas de mariposa celeste con negro, zapatos azul rey y un antifaz azul aqua

"vamos mi princesa"- le dijo kyoya ofreciéndole el brazo

Hikaru tomo del brazo de kyoya y se fueron dejando nada a mas a kenta y a ryuga que esperaban a vale

"sal ya o nos vamos sin ti!"- le grito ryuga

"ryuga no le grites"- dijo kenta

"ya estoy lista"- dijo vale al hacer que ryuga se sonrojara

Vale llevaba un vestido blanco esponjado con detalles rosas hasta las rodillas, las mangas eran rosas a la mitad de sus hombros unidas por una piedra color rosa pastel, debajo de la cintura llevaba unas piezas de tela rosa que parecían pétalos, el top era blanco con ligero brillo, y sobre la falda llevaba una tela rosa que en la parte de atrás se extendía hasta sus pies, tenia un moño rosa en la cintura en la parte de atrás , llevaba botas blancas hasta las rodillas y su cabello era en una media cola de caballo con un moño rosa pastel un antifaz blanco con adornos plateados y algo en su espalda que parecían ser alas de dragón blancas

"t-te ves muy….linda"- dijo ryuga muy sonrojado

"gracias"- le contesto ella también un poco sonrojado

"de verdad tu lo hiciste?"- pregunto kenta

" si, así como hice el tuyo"- le dijo señalando el esmoquin blanco, las alas de ángel, la mascara blanca y las flechas de Cupido que llevaba kenta

"mejor vámonos"- dijo ryuga sin dejar de mirar a la chica

" si"- le dicen siguiéndolo

Al llegar, julien abrió la fiesta y empezaron a tocar un vals todos llevaron a bailar a sus citas

"quieres bailar?"- le pregunta dark a aitza

"si"- le dijo a dark tomándolo de la mano

" le gustaría bailar señorita?"- le pregunto wales a maría

"si"- le contesto maría

Ambas se fueron dejando solos a ryuga y a vale

"q-quieres bailar?"- le pregunto ryuga ofreciéndole el brazo a vale

"claro"- dijo yendo con el

Cuando llegaron al la pista de baile hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron a bailar y aunque ryuga llevaba su antifaz negro vale podía ver sus ojos

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar donde el mundo se para y te observa girar es tiempo para amar  
Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oir un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín es tiempo de vivir_

"guau, ryuga es un gran bailarín, siento mi cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, es como si estuviéramos volando, como si este recuerdo inolvidable se grabara en mi mente por siempre, pero, porque me late el corazón tanto?"- pensó vale mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo al mirar a ryuga a los ojos

"que es esta sensación?, siento que quiero bailar con ella por siempre, siento que quiero que nuestras dos figuras estén volando en el cielo cada vez mas alto será, será que me enamorado?"- pensó ryuga al mirarla

Ellos no dejaban de mirarse pero de pronto ryuga quito la mano de su cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas, después la paso por en frente de el con su mano arriba mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, después el se puso detrás de ella y la seguía llevando al final la dejo caer y le sujeto la cintura mientras ella estaba cerca del suelo, después la levanto y siguieron bailando

_Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres no termine jamás  
Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar por encima del sol por debajo del mar sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar no es tiempo de verdad_

Ginga y madoka estaban bailando y ella no conocía ese lado de el, ese lado donde el hacia que ella se perdiera en su mundo y sentía vivir un sueño

"ginga, no sabia que tu bailaras tan bien"- le dijo madoka

"en realidad no lo se pero, cuando tu estas conmigo siento que puedo hacer cosas que nunca había imaginado, porque tu eres como un angel que me inspira a seguir"- dijo ginga al levantar su brazo y hacerla girar repetidas veces

Madoka sentía que su corazón iba a salir y podía escuchar los latidos de el también

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar y elevarse violenta como un huracán es tiempo en espiral  
_

Rox y tsubassa estaban bailando y no dejaban de mirarse mientras se sonrojaban

"dime cuando aprendiste a bailar así, tsubassa" – pregunto rox

"por ti fui capaz de practicar toda la semana, y prepárate porque nuestro vuelo comienza aquí"- dijo tsubassa al levantarla sobre sus hombros y hacerla girar

"t-tsubassa.." decía ella mientras se perdía en las acciones de el

_Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres no termine jamás _

Anzu y hyoma no dejaban de mirarse y de preguntarse porque sus corazones latían tan rápido

"apenas lo conozco pero siento que lo conozco desde siempre creo, creo que me enamore de el"- pensó anzu

"ella, es muy diferente a todas, nunca había sentido esto en mi vida, creo que la amo"- pensaba hyoma al bailar con ella

_Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres no termine jamás _

"Uno…dos…uno..dos, esto es dificil"- decía yu al no saber que hacer

" cállate! no puedo, no he bailado desde nunca"- dijo titi al tampoco saber

" yo tampoco"- dijo yu

" mueve tu pie adelante"- dijo titi al lo que el obedeció

"así?"- dijo yu antes de pisarla muy fuerte

"ahhh"- grito titi por el dolor

" perdón, no fue mi intención, ahhhh"- dijo yu antes de que titi lo pisara mas fuerte

"hay no creo que esto no acabara bien"- dijo kenta al mirarlos

Ambos se quedaron mirando a suelo y cuando se volvieron a ver ambos estaban muy enojados, después intentaron pisarse pero ambos esquivaban los pies del otro y se movían por la pista bruscamente

" ay no que están haciendo….eh?"- decía kenta cuando vio algo que lo impacto

Al intentar pisarla yu agarro titi de la cintura y la levantó hacia arriba y la dejo en el otro lado, después la soltó y la hizo girar para después volverla a agarrar, luego ambos se volvieron a soltar y giraron con uno de sus pies doblado hasta la rodilla, después ellos se tomaron las manos y juntaron sus rodillas para que después yu hiciera girar a titi, luego ella lo volvió a soltar, lo hizo girar y paso por debajo para después volverlo a agarrar, al final ambos se tomaron con la mano derecha y se iban a lanzar pero se detuvieron cruzando sus piernas sin dejar de sujetarse

"increíble"- dijo kenta al mirarlos bajo un reflector

Un rato después el vals había terminado y ginga había ido a comer algo, ryuga salió a pensar y tomar aire y tsubassa se había ido a hablar con yu,

Mientras madoka estaba sola noto que alguien le toco el hombro y ese alguien era su amigo aleksei

"hola, aleksei no te había visto desde hace tiempo"- dijo madoka

"yo también estoy feliz de verte, te gustaría bailar?"- le pregunto el chico

"si"- le dijo madoka al empezar a bailar con ella

Cuando ginga los vio bailando juntos sintió mucho enfado el ya tenia una sospecha de lo que sentía, si eran celos

Rox y vale también se pusieron a bailar con otros chicos y ellos también sentían lo mismo que ginga al final los tres estaban juntos y no dejaban de sentir celos al verlas, Pero luego vieron a kenta y notaron que el tenia las flechas y solo tenia el disfraz para disimularlas y los tres ya sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

Ginga estaba pensando si estaba bien o mal lo que pensaba pero después apareció sobre su hombro una versión diminuta de el vestido de ángel

"no lo harás, no debes de desconfiar de ella, tu sabes que siente lo mismo que tu y no crees que en el amor debe haber confianza?"- dijo ese angelito y ginga sabia que tenia razón

"por favor, tu has visto a ese estúpido de aleksei coqueteándole antes, además, si lo ama y le dispara la flecha no pasara nada pero si realmente funciona le recordara lo que siente"- dijo un diablito que apareció sobre su otro hombro

"p-pero-"- quería protestar el angelito pero ese diablito lo interrumpió

"no querrás perder a madoka , verdad?"- le pregunto el diablito

"perdona pero el tiene razón, así que lo hare"- dijo ginga dándole la razón al diablito

"estúpido"- dijo el angelito antes de desaparecer en una nubecita de humo al igual que el diablito

El estaba decidido y tsubassa no dejaba de pensar hasta que apareció un diablito idéntico a el sobre su hombro

"solo hazlo, nadie lo notara"- le dijo el diablito

"hazlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, solo se rápido"- le dijo un angelito sobre su hombro

" tu no deberías de decirme que no lo haga?"- pregunto tsubassa

"estas loco?, tardaste mucho para que rox fuera tu novia, no la vas a dejar ir por tu cobardía, verdad?"- le dijo el angelito

"bueno, por algo eres mi conciencia, lo hare"- dijo tsubassa

" así se habla "- dijo el diablito antes de que el y el ángel se fueran

Mientras ryuga no dejaba de pensar si hacerle esto a vale

"vamos, solo róbale la flecha al niño y clávasela en la espalda, esta es la primera vez que te enamoras y a quien engañas la amas desde que la conociste, no la dejaras ir verdad?"- dijo el diablito

Ryuga estaba esperando para que alguien le dijera que estaba mal pero

"que rayos esperas, no lo oíste?, hazlo ahora"- le dijo otro diablito que se puso sobre su hombro después de darle una cachetada a ryuga

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron con kenta

"que pasa?...p-porque me miran así?..ahhhhh"- grito el niño al momento que tsubassa y ryuga lo agarraron y le sujetaron los brazos y piernas

" descuida kenta, solo necesitamos 3 flechas y ya"- dijo ginga al quitarle 3 flechas

"espera ginga hay algo que deben saber las-" -kenta intento hablar pero tsubassa le tapo la boca

" kenta se que esta mal pero si de verdad nos aman, no les pasara nada"- dijo ginga antes de salir corriendo

"no es eso es que-" – intento advertirles pero ellos se habían ido corriendo

Ginga fue con madoka y le pidió si podían hablar en el jardín , tsubassa no perdió el tiempo y le clavo la flecha a rox en la espalda y entonces ella el pregunto si podían hablar, y ryuga fue con vale y la llevo a la terraza y cuando no se dio cuenta le clavo la flecha

"madoka tengo que decirte algo"- le dijo ginga

"y, que es?"- le pregunto sonrojada

"yo te amo, te he amado desde siempre, me encanta todo de ti, la forma en que me miras, la forma que me gritas cuando te enojas, tu inteligencia, tu belleza y cuando dices mi nombre o me tocas siempre me siento mejor"- dijo al momento de abrazarla

"ginga…"- ella dijo mientras el la abrazaba

"ahora te quiero preguntar, que sientes por mi?" – le pregunto ginga al clavarle la flecha en la espalda

"yo…yo ….yo solo se que te detesto y quiero asesinarte!"- dijo al momento que le dio un golpe en el estomago

Ginga quedo muy asombrado por el acto de la chica, y en un momento ella intentaba golpearlo con mucha fuerza mientras el esquivaba los golpes

"que esta pasando?, ella no es así, ni siquiera sabia que ella supiera karate "- pregunto ginga al esquivar sus golpes y patadas mientras también intentaba escapar de sus acrobacias

Mientras tanto, tsubassa había ido a un pasillo y tsubassa le quería hablar

" rox tengo que pregutarte algo"- dijo tsubassa

" que raro, porque yo tengo que decirte algo"- dijo antes de sacar su bey e intentar atacarlo, mientras el saco a Eagle y se quedo confundido por lo que pasaba

"estallido de luz solar!"- grito al usar su maniobra especial contra el

Tsubassa había terminado en el suelo pero cuando vio a ella intentando golpearlo mientras el estaba en el suelo se levanto y empezó a correr preguntándose que estaba pasando

"rox que te pasa?, se supone que eres mi novia!"- grito el chico

"no se de que hablas y no me interesa, solo se que te odio y quiero matarte"- dijo rox intentando golpearlo mas fuerte

En ese momento vale y ryuga estaban en la terraza y cuando el le pregunto que sentía ella le intento dar una patada el la esquivo e intento hablar con ella pero ella se negó a hablar

" que rayos haces?!, porque actúas tan raro?!"- pregunto ryuga

"no lo se pero se que te detesto y voy a asesinarte!"- dijo vale al acercarse con un bastón para golpearlo pero el consiguió otro para bloquear los ataques y como no quería lastimarla salto de la terraza hacia el jardín y amortiguo la caída con la energía de L-drago, pero ella hizo lo mismo con su bey y el ni siquiera sabia que podía hacer eso

En un momento los tres se encontraron y dijeron lo que pasaba y como escucharon a las chicas acercándose hacia ellos, decidieron correr e ir con kenta para que les explicara

" kenta que rayos sucede?, les clavamos las flechas y ahora intentan matarnos!"- dijo ryuga muy confundido

" es lo que intentaba decirles, las flechas tienen modo reversor, si le disparas la flecha y ella ya te ama te odiara demasiado, pero si ese amor es demasiado grande e increblantable ella no descansara hasta verte muerto"- les contesto kenta

"que?!"- dijeron los chicos al sorprenderse por esto

" significa que de verdad nos aman"- dijo ginga algo feliz

"si pero también quieren asesinarnos"- dijo tsubassa

"lo que debemos hacer es que le disparen otra y así volverán a la normalidad, así que manténganlas ocupadas mientras yo les disparo las flechas"-dijo kenta a lo que ellos asintieron

" esta bien pero hazlo rápido"- dijo ryuga antes de que todos empezaran a correr en dirección a ellas

Ellos intentaron mantener una pelea con ellas pero no era tan fácil, mientras kenta intento dispararle una flecha a vale pero ella la agarro antes de que le diera y la volvió a arrojar, y por desgracia esa flecha le dio a titi, quien estaba hablando con chi yun y cuando le callo la flecha ella abrazo a chi yun y le empezó a decir que lo quería pero cuando yu vio eso comenzó a perseguir a chi yun y el no sabia ni que pasaba

" esto no podría estar peor"- dijo antes de lanzar 3 flechas que madoka y rox desviaron y una le callo a anzu quien se quería apartar de hyoma, y otra le callo a aitza que dejo a dark y comenzó a abrazar a wales y otra le cayo a maría quien dejo a wales y empezó a pegarse a dark

" esto se fue al diablo"- dijo al ver el desastre que provocaron

" kenta que rayos haces ahí parado?!, arrójales las flechas!- grito ginga

" no puedo chicos, si uso el arco otra vez tal vez desvíen las flechas, tengan, ustedes tendrán que clavárselas, iré a arreglar esto"- dijo al entregarles las flechas

"kenta espera!"- grito tsubassa antes de que el niño se fuera corriendo

"ahora que hacemos?!"- pregunto ryuga al ver que ellas se acercaban

"será mejor hacer lo que el dice, debemos intentar distraerlas mientras peleamos, pero será mejor no lastimarlas"- dijo tsubassa

"esta bien pero quizás no sobrevivamos"- dijo ginga al separarse de ellos y llevar a madoka hacia el jardín de rosas que era como un laberinto, ryuga llevo a vale a una zona que era como un bosque y tsubassa llevo a rox al resto del jardín donde había una fuente

Mientras tanto con hyoma

" anzu que tienes?, porque actúas asi?"- pregunto hyoma al ver que la chica se alejaba de el

" déjame en paz, te odio!"- le grito la chica

Hyoma decidió seguirla mientras ella se alejaba cada vez mas

Yu seguía persiguiendo a chi yun mientras a ambos los seguía titi quien buscaba a chi yun

" vuelve aquí traidor!"- le grito yu persiguiendo a chi yun

"yu te juro que no se que pasa!" – respondió chi yun mientras corría

" chi yun vuelve!, te quiero!"- grito titi mientras los seguía

Mientras tanto con dark y wales

" dark que sucede?"- pregunto wales mientras el y dark estaban corriendo

"no lo se, pero no es normal, se enamoraron del opuesto"- dijo dark mientras evadían a las 2 chicas

"dark vuelve, te amo!"- grito maría

" wales no corras!"- grito aitza

Ambos seguían corriendo hasta que lograron amarrar a las dos chicas juntas, en ese momento llego kenta y les disparo a cada una, entonces volvieron a la normalidad

"eh?, que paso?"- pregunto maría

" no lo se, dark porque nos amarraron?"- pregunto aitza

" eh?, que estas diciendo?, ya no me amas?" – pregunto wales

" que?, que rayos dices?, a mi me gusta dark"- dijo aitza

" entonces maría ya no me ama?"- pregunto dark

" porque haría eso?, yo quiero a wales"- dijo maria muy confundida

Ambos las desataron y decidieron pensar que nada paso, después volvieron a la fiesta

Mientras tanto kenta fue corriendo y encontró a hyoma y a anzu y aprovecho para lanzarle una flecha, después la chica se mostro muy confundida

"escucha, no se que pasa pero no me gusta oírte decir que me odias si yo en realidad te amo, nunca había sentido esto por otra y el amor que siento es muy real"- dijo al poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y darle un beso en los labios, cuando se separaron el le pregunto que sentía

"hyoma, yo también te amo, no se que me paso pero yo realmente se que esto es muy real"- le dijo anzu al abrazarlo

Ellos se quedaron abrazados un rato y después ambos volvieron a la fiesta

Después kenta encontró a yu, titi y chi yun y tan rápido como pudo le disparo la flecha a titi y la hizo volver a la normalidad y tan pronto como chi yun se fue ella volvió con yu

" yu, que paso?"- pregunto titi

"porque no te vas con chi yun y lo averiguas"- pregunto yu muy molesto

"porque no estaba contigo y eras tu con quien quería estar"- dijo titi al abrazar a yu

" es enserio?"- pregunto yu al corresponderle el abrazo

" si muy enserio, te quiero" – dijo titi

" yo también te quiero"- dijo yu

Kenta sonrió al verlos y se fue corriendo a ver si sus amigos tuvieron tuvieron suerte con esas maquinas asesinas

Mientras con ellos

Ryuga seguía esquivando los golpes de vale y cuando ella le dio una patada el le sujeto la pierna y le clavo la flecha en la espalda

" ryuga, que paso?, espera, usaste una de las flechas de Cupido conmigo?"- pregunto vale muy confundida

" si, si lo hice"- dijo ryuga

"porque?"- pregunto ella

"porque cuando te vi bailar con ese otro chico, sentí celos y-"- ryuga hablo pero vale lo interrumpió

" sentiste celos?, por mi?"- pregunto la chica

"si, eres la primera chica por la que siento algo y no te quería dejar ir, te amo, tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero asi es"- dijo ryuga al momento de darle un beso en los labios

"ryuga yo también te amo, creo que sentía esto por ti desde el principio pero no dije nada, por temor a que me lastimaras"- dijo vale y ryuga la abrazo

"yo nunca te lastimaría y quisiera que fuéramos mas que amigos"- le dijo ryuga

" si, yo también quisiera que fueramos mas que amigos"- contesto ella al momento de volverlo a besar

Mientras tanto con tsubassa

Tsubassa decidió terminar con esto y empujar a rox a la fuente y mientras ella salía el le clavo la flecha

"tsubassa que paso?"- pregunto rox

"caíste a la fuente y te golpeaste la cabeza, ten no quiero que te enfermes"- dijo tsubassa al ponerle su saco

"gracias"- dijo rox

"lo lamento, perdona el que no haya confiado en ti y crei que ya no me amabas"- dijo tsubassa

"oye no se de que hablas pero nunca dejaría de amarte"- dijo rox al momento de besarlo

Ambos regresaron a la mansión y fueron para que rox se quitara la ropa mojada

Mientras tanto con ginga

Madoka le estaba lanzando rosas a ginga mientras el intentaba esquivarlas pero se corto en brazo con las espinas, el no supo que hacer pero se armo de valor y fue corriendo en dirección a ella y le clavo la flecha, mientras ella se desmallo por un momento

"ginga, que paso?"- pregunto madoka

"mira no te mentire, use una de las flechas contigo porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mi "- contesto ginga muy avergonzado

"ginga, yo también siento lo mismo que tu, pero tenia miedo de decírtelo, pero ahora no se si pueda confiar en ti"- dijo madoka

"pero por favor dame otra oportunidad, quiero demostrarte que te amo y que no dudare de ti nunca mas"- dijo ginga

"lo prometes?"- pregunto madoka

"si, te amo"-dijo antes de besarla

"yo también te amo,….eh? que te hice?, te lastime"- dijo al ver su cortada del brazo y ella se lo vendó con el liston rojo de su cabello, "estas mejor?"- le pregunto

" mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo"- dijo al volver a besarla

Cuando se separaron pudieron escuchar otra canción desde la fiesta y se quedaron bailando vals en el jardín de rosas

Al dia siguiente

Vale iba caminando con las flechas de Cupido cuando llego un muchacho castaño que le pidió las flechas y ella se las dio al ver que ese chico tenia alas

"no hay la misma cantidad de flechas que deje aquí , que paso?"- pregunto el chico

" pues las cosas se complicaron, pero ya todo se soluciono"- dijo vale un poco apenada

"bueno veo que aprendieron la lección asi que gracias y adiós"- dijo Cupido

Ella se despidió y se fue con ryuga quien la esperaba y cuando Cupido los vio besarse vio que ella y sus amigos aprendieron que el amor es algo valioso

FIN


End file.
